


a night like this

by caiba



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Canon, no beta we die like men, out of context drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiba/pseuds/caiba
Summary: "That's it, Ilya..." Asra murmurs, encouraging, ardent. "I knew you could be good for me."He'll take it tonight.If only for tonight.





	a night like this

**Author's Note:**

> there is literally no context to this other than the fact it's pre-game and i guess based on the idea of julian starting to catch feels. mostly it's just something that has been sat in my google docs for AGES and i didn't want to delete it or know where else to post it so i'm just, throwing it here now
> 
> enjOy

Julian isn’t entirely sure how he’s ended up here, but he’s not particularly surprised either. At this point, with the chaos that clings to Vesuvia, anything is possible. 

The upstairs of the magician's shop is just the same as he remembers it, a mess of herbs and vials and swathes upon swathes of rich, vibrant drapery. The curtains are only half drawn, letting the scorched embers of the sunset spill inwards. The tang of spice lingers in the air, the last echo of the incense that trails upwards in the corner of the room. It's far removed from the pristine, extravagant walls of the palace that Julian is so used to now, but there's a magic to this place like nowhere else he knows.

The bed sheets have bunched up under him, rumpled in the small of his back where Asra has him pinned firmly to the mattress. They're still clothed, having only abandoned their boots several moments before on the way in, but it does little to discourage Julian. It's nothing compared to the feel of skin on skin, warm and pliable and damp with sweat, but it's enough to have heat coiling in his belly. 

Asra's cock is pressing firmly against the seam of his slacks, and Julian can feel the hardness of it against his own swelling length with every slight movement between them. He cants his hips upwards, not bothering to stifle the groan that curls almost perversely from the back of his throat. The pleasure creeps like static over him, agonisingly slowly. 

"That's it, Ilya..." Asra murmurs, encouraging, ardent. "I knew you could be good for me." 

Julian barely manages to choke down the whine that threatens to follow. From the curl at the corner of Asra's lips, it doesn't seem like he managed it well. 

Asra presses closer so that their mouths can meet, and Julian's lips part with little fight. His hands skim under the edge of Asra's shirt, now loosened from their activity. His stomach feels tight, fraught with anticipation and something _more_. It's a feeling that only grows with his tentative exploration of his partner's body, fingers trailing along the column of Asra's spine. 

This isn't the first time they've slept together, but it's never been quite like this. Julian's used to quick and heavy in the palace library, all bitten lips and scratched backs when they've got the place to themselves. This is new and raw and not just because it's the first time Asra has taken him in this bed, in this shop. There's almost a tenderness settling over them that's never been there before, a tenderness Julian hopes his heart won't cling to. 

A sharp nip on his neck brings his focus skittering back to the present, grounding him before he slips too deep. Asra chases the pain with a kiss and then another and another, all peppered along the sharp line of his collarbone. Julian is thankful for the tether, for the way those thoughts slide away as easily as the incense smoke on the air. 

He'll take it tonight. 

If only for tonight.


End file.
